1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus generating hydrogen.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of method of storing hydrogen is a storage alloy method. In the storage alloy method, hydrogen is required to be stored not under a special condition such as an ultrahigh pressure and an ultralow temperature. Thus, handling is easy and a high safety is achieved. Further, an excellent feature is obtained that the amount of hydrogen storage per unit volume is high. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-298670 discloses a hydrogen generation apparatus employing a storage alloy method. The hydrogen generation apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-298670 includes: a cylindrical storage chamber accommodating a powder mixture between magnesium-based hydride powder mainly composed of hydrogenated magnesium and acidic substance powder; a water storage chamber storing water; and a fuel cell. A configuration is employed that a water injection pipe led from the water storage chamber is inserted into the storage chamber so that water is supplied from the water storage chamber to the storage chamber. When water is supplied to the storage chamber, hydrolysis occurs in the magnesium-based hydride powder in accordance with Formula (1) so that hydrogen is generated. The generated hydrogen is supplied to the fuel cell and then used for power generation.[Chemical Expression 1]MgH2+2H2O→Mg(OH)2+2H2  (1)